Old Faces And New Places
by ShadyBlue32
Summary: What happens when fate sends a familiar face from the 21st century to creep back into Duck Dodgers life. Rating may change later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ!_**

**Okey so I've never actually seen an episode of Duck Dodgers. WAIT! Before you press the back button, hear me out (read me out?). I wrote this because it was an idea that got stuck, and it's mainly for myself. Who am I kidding, it is for myself. I just felt like posting it... So yeah, IM APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE IF THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THE TV SHOW!**

**Also, I'm gonna go ahead and say this is in a slightly different universe, because it's an lazy excuse for plot holes. Like I know Martin General Z-9 is in prison, but he's not here, so.. Yeah. Almost guaranteed OOC-nes here, but I might go and watch a couple of episodes, to ya know, make it a bit better. Then I'll go through and edit this.**

**Anyway, I hope this isn't a too horrible disgrace to the show. And sorry for this ridiculous long A/N.**

Prologue:

It was in the middle of one of their meetings when it happened. The screen switched on and every eye in the house immediately turned their attention to it. There stood the confident Martian General Z-9, grinning evilly down at the captains as if they were prey. Which to him at least, wasn't too far from the truth.

"Greetings!" He sneered down at them. "I suppose your wondering the reasoning behind my call, no?" The captains remained silent, only glaring at the screen as if their glares alone could turn it off, shutting the Martin off. Then they could at least get back to their, oh so boring meeting once again.

'_I wonder what that buffoon wants this time..' _Wondered the single most famous duck captain on the team. Well the only duck captain on the team. So far it had been years since the last real incident, and over those years, wether you chose to believe it or not, the arguably most immature member of the Space Protectorate, Duck Dodgers, had matured. Somewhat. Though it was a massive improvement to his previous self.

"Not much talk, eh?" The Martin raised an eyebrow, a firm frown coming apparent on his face. "Odd, not how I remember it, but no matter." He brushed it off, the smirk returning as he crossed his arms over his chest. He reverted his gaze to Dodgers and his smirk grew wider.

"Ah! Dodgers! Good to see you!" He laughed, his eyes meeting the ducks.

"Wish I could say the same." Duck snarled.

General Z-9 placed a soft hand over his heart, planting a fake hurt expression onto his face, gasping a small overly dramatic gasp. "How rude! I hope you won't greet your friend the same way!"

This caught the ducks attention. _'Friend? What friend? I mean Cadet it sitting right next to me..' _"Excuse me?" The confusion clear in his voice and looking around, he wasn't the only one. That's when the whispers began, the captains each sharing their speculations with one another.

"Did I not mention?" The Martin grinned. "Why off course your friend from the 21st century!" That shut up everyone, as some stared at the screen in horror and wonder, among them, with the most horror stricken face, was Dodgers.

Thats when an all too familia voice made it's presence known in the background.

"What? What's going on and where am I? Get your hands off me doc!"

Dodgers eyes widened as a grey bunny was dragged in, struggling in the arms of two large martins.

"...Bugs?..."

The bunny's attention was immediately drawn over towards the duck.

"Daf?"

**And cut! ...Yes, Bugs Bunny. I wanted to try it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time:_

_"Bugs?"_

_"Daf?"_

* * *

Everyone looked stunned for a moment, looking from Duck Dodgers to the grey bunny, who was at the moment being held prisoner. Looking at Dodgers, you could easily see the pure shock and terror written across his face. Glancing back at the bunny would only reveal extreme confusion.

_Bugs POV_

_'Daffy?'_ I thought as the utter confusion seemed to consume me even more. Where am I? Whats going on? Who _are all these people_?! Speaking of people, what the heck are they wearing? Daffy too!

I couldn't quite remember if this was a normal occurrence, one moment sitting peacefully in your living room watching the news, apparently the scientists working on the freezing project had found someone stupid enough to freeze til the future, then waking up seconds later on some- alien planet? Yeah let's just go with that for now. But okay, maybe not exactly normal to most, but crazy things have happened before, so could you blame a guy?

I was brung out of my thoughts as I received another ruf tug from one of these hooligans holding me, rather un-gentlemanly like if you ask me.

"I already told you, let go of me." I repeated, rolling my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your thick sckulls, I mean sheez."

"Bugs." Daffy's voice tickled my ears once more, making me glance back at him again.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked him exactly what was on my mind.

"Er, what's up doc?"

**Okay, I know this is an extremely short chapter, and I mean _extremely_ short. But I'm really busy with school, and this is all I could do so...**

**So yeah, R&R, it encourages me. C:**


End file.
